This invention relates to sabot blanks but more particularly to a rotation-symmetrical sabot blank preferably made of a metallic material.
It is known in the art that blanks for rotation-symmetrical sabots are finished as round bars, which after being cut to length, are shaped extensively by machining and are thereafter cut into segments by means of a saw cutter. This fabrication is disadvantageously complex and cost intensive.